


Ensnared

by taylorthom



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Manip, Mood Board
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorthom/pseuds/taylorthom
Summary: Mood Board I made for a friend, she encouraged me to post all the ones I've made for her and her imaginary family tree.
Relationships: Stannis Baratheon/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Ensnared

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've EVER posted publicly. I'm not really adept at photoshop, this was just some mess around sessions. Lemme know if I should post the rest.

  
  



End file.
